Si lo supieran
by the-one-lonely
Summary: Después de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja se debe decidir el destino de Sasuke, el cual es incierto en más de una manera. Su relación con Naruko es desconocida por casi toda la Aldea. Amigos, senseis y alumnos, todos los quieren ayudar a estar juntos. ¿Podrán? Two-Shot. Disfruten.
1. Capítulo 1

**¿Qué tal lectores? Bienvenidos a mi primer fanfic de esta pareja. La segunda parte vendrá en una semana o dos, todo depende de la musa de la edición. ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

La guerra había acabado, muchas vidas habían sido perdidas. Konoha tendría que ser reconstruida, había que escoger un nuevo Hokage; pero lo más importante, Naruko y Sasuke tenían que ser llevados a cirugía de inmediato. Ambos habían sufrido heridas más graves ya que habían peleado contra Kaguya y posteriormente, habían peleado entre sí. Sakura quería que se recuperaran pronto para poder romperles los huesos sin remordimiento alguno; a ver si así pensaban en otra manera de arreglar sus problemas de amor.

La aldea entera sabía que ambos rivales tenían una relación extraña. Si bien la rivalidad era lo que los impulsaba a mejorar; el lazo entre ellos era más grande que una simple rivalidad. De pequeños se podía notar el trato diferente que tenía Sasuke con Naruko. Naruko siempre buscaba la atención de Sasuke de una manera u otra. El estar juntos en el mismo equipo los había vuelto más cercanos y, aunque no lo quisieran admitir, habían formado un lazo que definiría su relación para siempre.

La aldea entera se quedó en silencio mientras sus héroes eran cargados hacia el hospital. Todos podían ver el desenlace de la pelea entre aquellos shinobis; parecían el espejo del otro, Sasuke no tenía su brazo izquierdo y a Naruko le faltaba su brazo derecho. Tsunade los esperaba con Shizune en la entrada del hospital de brazos cruzados. Una vez que Sakura y Kakashi depositaron los cuerpos de sus compañeros en las camillas, se cerraron las puertas del hospital y todo aquel que no estuviera lastimado, tenía prohibido entrar para ver a Naruko.

"Sakura, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?" Ino preguntó a su amiga.

"Después de vencer a Kaguya, Sasuke quería destruir la aldea" dijo la pelirrosa viendo como sus demás compañeros de la generación se acercaban para escuchar su relato "Como era de esperarse, Naruko se negó y se fueron al Valle del FIn para dar fin a su coqueteo, bueno ustedes saben a lo que me refiero"

"Esos dos, a este paso voy a perder la apuesta" dijo Kiba mientras acariciaba a Akamaru, quien ladró en acuerdo con su dueño.

"Eso me recuerda, ¿quién perdió ya?" preguntó Sakura sacando la lista de apuestas. Tres manos se alzaron, Shino, Chouji e Ino. "¿Ino, de verdad?"

"Culpa mi alma romántica, creí que ambos aprovecharían el fin del mundo para estar juntos aunque sea una vez"

El resto de los Rookie 9 y los dos miembros restantes del Equipo Guy suspiraron ante la situación. Los dos ninja estrella de la generación eran magníficos en batalla pero tan densos en asuntos del amor. Hinata había intentado hablar con Naruko acerca de sus verdaderos sentimientos por Sasuke; pero la rubia no podía entender que su deseo constante por traer a Sasuke de vuelta a la Aldea no sólo se resumía a su rivalidad y amistad. Ninguno de los chicos era cercano a Sasuke y no había manera de contactarlo después de su deserción, así que la única persona a la que podían influenciar era Naruko. La apuesta había nacido después de la primera misión que había tenido el nuevo Equipo Kakashi y ambos rivales se habían reencontrado.

"Y ahora se han lastimado aún más..." Hinata se lamentaba.

"No sé qué más podemos hacer para que entiendan que se quieren" dijo Sakura. "Pero, por lo pronto, lo que más urge es que ambos se recuperen y les pueda dar una paliza" la ojiverde se tronó los dedos y sonrió maliciosamente ante ese pensamiento. Sus amigos sudaron en frío; Sakura ya era una mini Tsunade.

* * *

"ko… Naruko"

La rubia parpadeó un par de veces antes de enfocar su mirada en la persona que le estaba hablando.

"Naruko, ¿cómo te sientes?" Tsunade preguntó.

"Baa-chan, no hables tan alto" dijo mientras se tapaba los ojos por la luz "Sasuke, ¿dónde está?"

"Supongo que si lo primero que preguntas es por ese mocoso, significa que estás bien" suspiró "Ahora, ¿podrías explicarme por qué se te ocurrió pelear con él y perder un brazo?"

"Él quería destruir la aldea, no podía dejar que eso pasara" dijo Naruko tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz del cuarto. "No quiero que haya más razones por las cuales no pueda ser aceptado de vuelta en la Aldea, sólo quiero que se quede"

"Ese mocoso, no entiendo qué le ves"

"Baa-chan, ¿ya despertó Sasuke?"

"Sasuke está bien, él sigue durmiendo" dijo la mayor restregándose la cara por la frustración. "¿Estarás bien para unas visitas?"

"Es Sakura-chan, ¿verdad?"

La rubia mayor se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y abrió la puerta para dejar pasar a su pupila y Hinata. Hinata se acercó una silla y la puso junto a la cama de su mejor amiga. Naruko sólo podía sonreírles nerviosamente, sabía que ambas muchachas eran sobreprotectoras con ella y el haberla visto sin brazo les habría causado mucha angustia. Ambas chicas se miraron entre sí y Naruko pudo sentir que lo peor estaba por venir.

"¿En qué estaban pensando?" gritó la pelirrosa claramente no esperando respuesta. "Nos dejaron a Kakashi y a mí solos pensando lo peor" dijo "no conformes con haber derrotado a Kaguya, van y tienen que tener otra de sus peleas de novios" la pelirrosa estaba cada vez más furiosa "¿No pensaron en lo que sentiría si alguno de ustedes se hubiera muerto de verdad?"

"Sakura..."

"¡No Naruko!" gritó Sakura interrumpiendo a la rubia, ya tenía lágrimas escurriéndole el rostro "Son mis compañeros casi hermanos y los pude haber perdido por sus caprichos"

"Naru-chan, lo que Sakura-san quiere decir es que la asustaste mucho" dijo Hinata tratando de hacer entender a su mejor amiga "Aún si Sasuke estaba en contra de la Aldea, tal vez no fue..."

"Iba a irse de nuevo Hinata" murmuró Naruko "Me iba a volver a dejar; él no puede abandonar su odio" dijo volteando a ver sus amigas "¿cómo le hago entender que quiero que se quede en la Aldea, conmigo?"

Ambas visitantes se miraron entre sí. '_Ambos son tan estúpidos_' pensaron ambas.

"El odio de Sasuke es tan grande que prefiere dejar de lado nuestra amistad a perdonar" continuó la rubia "Él es más que mi mejor amigo, Hina-chan, tú y yo tenemos un lazo fuerte pero Sasuke, él y yo somos iguales"

Ambas chicas suspiraron, esa relación nunca sería definida si ambas partes seguían igual de ciegas.

"Naru-chan, tal vez debamos dejar esta conversación para otro momento" dijo la pelinegra "Ahora necesitas descansar"

Naruko asintió con la cabeza y vio a sus amigas partir. '_Sasuke, ¿intentarás irte de nuevo?_' pensó. Se secó las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos y trató de dormirse. '_Ya me dejó una vez, ¿qué garantiza que no lo vuelva a hacer?_' pensó '_Creí que después de derrotar a Kaguya podríamos estar juntos y él ni siquiera pensó en eso'_

"No quiero que se vaya" se dijo Naruko antes de apagar la luz y acomodarse para poder descansar mejor.

* * *

Después de tres días en cama Naruko estaba más que ansiosa por salir del hospital. Si bien sus heridas ya habían sido curadas gracias a Kurama, Tsunade quería estar segura que la rubia tuviera unos días más de descanso antes de presentarse ante toda la Aldea. En todo ese tiempo, no había podido ir a visitar a Sasuke. Sakura le había dicho que el muchacho ya había despertado; pero no saldría a la par que ella. Aprovecharía el que por fin la hubiesen dado de alta para visitar a su amigo y ver por sí misma las consecuencias de su última pelea.

"¿Sasuke?" lo llamó al entrar. El cuarto estaba a oscuras pero podía sentir la mirada del pelinegro sobre ella. "Tenemos que hablar"

Sasuke acomodó su cama para que lo dejara sentado y se cercioró que las almohadas estuvieran bien acomodadas y no tuviera molestia alguna. Naruko tomó asiento en la cama y volteó a ver a Sasuke.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó ella.

"Itachi me contó lo que pasó el día de la Masacre" dijo Sasuke sabiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería Naruko. "Esta Aldea está corrupta, aún si ya eliminé a Danzo, ¿qué garantiza que no haya dejado a alguien al mando?" dijo "No puedo dejar que esta Aldea te corrompa a ti también"

"Y entonces, ¿cuál era el plan?" dijo Naruko algo molesta "¿Me ibas a volver a dejar?"

"Sólo por un tiempo, tenía que reunir a mi equipo y planear nuestro ataque" respondió el pelinegro "Pero iba a volver por ti, sabes que siempre volveré por ti"

"¿Y qué iba a pasar con nuestros amigos?" preguntó la rubia "¿No pensaste en Kakashi-sensei? ¿Ni en Konohamaru?" le reprochó "Sasuke, si hacías esto, sabes que yo también estaría en tu contra, ¿verdad?"

"Hubiera sido cuando no estuvieras en la Aldea" le respondió "Sólo atacaríamos a los del Consejo; destruir la Aldea sería para borrar cualquier rastro del desprecio que sufrimos tú y yo"

"No puedo dejar que hagas eso"

"Ya lo sé" dijo Sasuke viéndola a los ojos "Yo no sé qué haré ahora"

"Yo sí" dijo la rubia "te quedas conmigo; podemos ir a tu antigua casa y arreglar el Distrito para que otros puedan vivir en él"

"Yo lo pensaré, ahora sólo quiero descansar"

"¿Te dejé muy lastimado?" se burló la rubia "Fuiste derrotado por la futura Hokage, deberías sentirte honrado de haber luchado contra mí"

"Hn"

Naruko rodó los ojos; si bien Sasuke ya hablaba más con ella, todo Uchiha era orgulloso y no se dejaría humillar tan fácilmente. La rubia cerró con delicadeza la puerta y suspiró antes de salir del hospital, esperaba que no fueran a atosigarla como cuando salvó a la Aldea de Pain.

* * *

"Estamos aquí para escuchar el testimonio del último Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha" la voz solemne de Shikamaru resonó en el pequeño salón del Consejo Ninja de Konoha.

Todos los jefes de los clanes leales a la Aldea estaban presentes; algunos asientos ya se encontraban ocupados por la nueva generación. Ino, Shikamaru y Shino se saludaron asintiendo la cabeza. Después de una semana en cama y visitas constantes de Naruko, Sasuke por fin pudo sentir el calor del sol bajo su piel. Aunque el gusto le duró muy poco ya que fue escoltado por Anbu hasta llegar ante el Consejo.

"Sasuke, te escuchamos" volvió a hablar Shikamaru.

"Soy un desertor" comenzó "no hay excusa válida que permita redimirme por haber abandonado la Aldea cuando lo hice" continuó "Era jóven y no sabía la verdad entera de lo que había pasado esa noche de la Masacre" dijo "Itachi tomó una difícil decisión: su hermano o su clan. Como buen hermano, me escogió sin dudar" dijo "Estaba cegado por la venganza y el odio; pero en su momento, creí que irme con Orochimaru me daría la fuerza necesaria para vengar a mi clan"

"¿Y respecto a tus acciones después de la guerra?" preguntó Shikamaru "¿Por qué planeabas destruir la Aldea?"

"Esta Aldea está corrupta" respondió de inmediato "No digo que ustedes, pero el Consejo Civil, los asesores del Tercer Hokage, los aldeanos" dijo "Naruko y yo sufrimos mucho en esta Aldea, sólo quería reconstruirla y dejar atrás todo el mal que nos hizo"

'_Claro que Naruko estaría entre sus razones irracionales para destruir la Aldea_' pensaron todos menos la rubia antes mencionada.

"¡Anbu!" llamó Kakashi, el Sexto Hokage "Retiren al acusado en lo que deliberamos"

"¿Qué piensan?" preguntó Shikamaru una vez que Sasuke ya no estaba en la habitación.

"No parece querer desertar" respondió Ino.

"No podemos dejar que esto se quede impune" respondió Hiashi "Joven o no, Uchiha era un genin cuando desertó la Aldea, ante los ojos de un shinobi, él ya era un adulto"

"Tenemos que considerar que ser genin no garantiza que haya madurez" dijo Shino "no podemos comparar la madurez de un preadolescente con un adulto"

"¿Entonces qué sugieres que hagamos?" respondió Tsume, la madre de Kiba "No habrá tenido la madurez pero sigue siendo parte del cuerpo shinobi de esta Aldea, ¿qué ejemplo estaríamos mandando a los demás shinobis si no lo castigamos adecuadamente?" dijo "Además, el joven Uchiha ha ofendido otras Aldeas y eso fue cuando estaba mayor, ya no podemos escudarlo diciendo que no tenía la madurez para tomar esa decisión"

"Pero si ya lo perdonaron…" Naruto dijo por lo bajo pero el oído agudo de Tsume la logró escuchar.

"¡Lo perdonaron por la guerra!" le contestó "Si no nos tuviésemos que haber unido contra Madara, Uchiha sería el ninja más buscado en Kumo"

"Mah, mah, no hay que preocuparnos por algo que no va a pasar" dijo Kakashi tratando de tranquilizar la situación.

"Tenemos que pensar qué vamos a hacer con Uchiha" dijo Tsunade recuperando la atención de la habitación entera. "Hokage-sama, nosotros sólo damos consejo, el castigo debe venir de usted"

"Deberíamos sellar su chakra" dijo Hiashi.

"De ninguna..."

"¡Naruko!" Kakashi hizo que todos se callaran de inmediato. "Si quieres ser Hokage debes entender que hay momentos donde debes tratar a todos por igual; si este fuera cualquier otro shinobi, no estarías discutiendo de la misma forma que ahorita"

"Si, Rokudaime"

Kakashi tendría que conformarse con eso. Suspiró antes de dar su veredicto. "No vamos a sellar su chakra, Hyuga-san" dijo "Sasuke fue una pieza clave en la derrota de Kaguya, sin su participación, Naruko no podría haberla sellado" continuó "Sasuke servirá a Konoha por el resto de sus días; sin Jiraiya-sama, necesitamos un nuevo Maestro de Secretos"

"Rokudaime-sama, ¿cómo es esto un castigo para el joven Uchiha?" preguntó Choza.

"Akimichi-san, Sasuke siempre quiso ser como su hermano" respondió Kakashi con su sonrisa de ojos tan conocida. "Itachi llegó a ser un Capitán Anbu" dijo "Sasuke nunca podrá entrar en Anbu, ningún sucesor podrá revocar su castigo" esto último lo dijo viendo hacia Naruko "¿Objeciones?" preguntó aún viendo a Naruko.

La rubia sabía que no podía objetar; aunque si le preguntaban, el castigo parecía aplicar también a ella. Kakashi llamó a los Anbu que se habían llevado al pelinegro. Las puertas del Consejo se volvieron a abrir para dejar pasar al último Uchiha. Éste retomó su lugar de antes, al medio del círculo del Consejo.

"He decidido que tus acciones durante la guerra no redimen tus ofensas hacia Konoha" dijo Kakashi "Itachi amaba esta Aldea y creo que si él estuviera aquí, él querría que su único hermano pudiera proteger la Aldea a la que tanto amó" continuó "Algunos quisieran sellar tu chakra" dijo "pero a como yo lo veo, tienes dos opciones, Naruko sellará tu chakra y continuarás tu vida como civil o retomas el trabajo de Jiraiya-sama y proteges a la Aldea"

"¿Puedo pensarlo unos días, Rokudaime-sama?"

"Retomaremos esta conversación mañana" respondió Kakashi "todos pueden irse por ahora; Naruko, Sasuke, ustedes se quedan"

Uno a uno, los representantes de los clanes leales a Konoha fueron saliendo de la habitación hasta dejar al maestro y sus pupilos a solas. Naruko no estaba feliz y mucho menos después de escuchar que ella participaría en el castigo de Sasuke; ser la última Maestra de Sellos en Konoha no parecía serle útil en ese momento.

"Ustedes saben la razón por la que quiero hablar con ustedes" dijo "He sabido de esta relación que han llevado por años" antes que cualquiera de los aludidos pudiera hablar, Kakashi los paró con la mano "Por favor, soy su sensei" ambos ninjas se sonrojaron "Bien, Minato-sensei ya te amenazó pero quiero que te quede claro Sasuke, yo si te puedo hacer daño" Sasuke se cruzó de brazos "Sasuke, Jiraiya viajaba para obtener material para sus obras" Naruko bufó ante la descripción tan mala sobre los libros de su sensei "Ser el Maestro de Secretos no significa que tengas que estar fuera de la Aldea por tanto tiempo como él; sólo tienes que asegurarte que la red de espías siga su curso y si es posible, extenderla"

"¿Por qué presiento que no es lo único que querías decirnos, Kakashi-sensei?" preguntó Naruko cruzando sus brazos en anticipación.

"Sasuke, la Aldea no va a perdonar tan fácilmente" respondió el mayor "La gente olvida con el tiempo y en ocasiones, hasta llegan a extrañar" dijo "Quisiera que tomaras un mínimo de tres años fuera de la Aldea"

"Pero..."

"Creo que esto te hará bien a ti también Naruko" dijo Kakashi "Sasuke, quiero que pienses en todo lo que ha ocurrido y quiero que decidas si en verdad quieres ser parte de Konoha" dijo mirando al pelinegro "Naruko, no quiero que tengas distracciones durante tu entrenamiento para ser mi sucesora"

"¿Seré la siguiente Hokage?" dijo emocionada la rubia.

"Tú también tienes una decisión que tomar" dijo Kakashi "Te quedas a aprender el oficio y al término de tres años, consideraré entregarte el sombrero; o te vas con Sasuke y te arriesgas a que alguien más tome el mando de la Aldea" dijo "Hablen entre ustedes y decidan; espero una respuesta mañana, sino, yo decidiré por ustedes"

* * *

Habían logrado evadir a sus amigos y a los aldeanos que querían hablar con Naruko. Después de la pelea que tuvo con Pein, Naruko se había vuelto una celebridad. Todavía había quienes la odiaban por lo que guardaba dentro de su estómago, pero había todavía más gente que en verdad apreciaba lo que Naruko había hecho por ellos. Habían llegado al antiguo Distrito Uchiha y se habían dirigido a la casa principal. Limpiaron en silencio, al menos las áreas que iban a usar y cenaron lo poco que Naruko todavía tenía en la alacena de la casa.

"Dobe, tenemos que hablar" Sasuke no solía iniciar las conversaciones entre ellos pero sabía que tenían que hablar del futuro.

"Yo quiero irme contigo"

"Me niego" respondió de inmediato el pelinegro "No quiero que pierdas tu sueño por mí" dijo "Ya te he hecho suficiente daño, mírate, te falta un brazo"

"Se te olvida, Teme, que yo te devolví el favor" dijo mirando el espacio donde estaría el brazo izquierdo de Sasuke.

"Naruko"

"Está bien, hablemos en serio" dijo la rubia "Sasuke, he estado sin ti por tres años y ahora que podemos estar juntos, quieres irte de nuevo" las emociones estaban a flor de piel y Naruko no podía disimular más "Ya no tienes que vengarte de Itachi, no vas a destruir la Aldea, ¡no tienes más excusas para abandonarme!" gritó en desesperación "Ya eres libre, ¿por qué no me eliges?"

Los sollozos de Naruko invadieron el comedor de la casa. Sasuke fue con ella y la cargó hasta la sala. Se sentó en el sillón y acomodó a Naruko entre sus piernas.

"Yo necesito irme un tiempo de Konoha" respondió Sasuke "Necesito reflexionar sobre todo lo que ha pasado, necesito perdonar a Konoha" dijo "Naruko, claro que quisiera que vinieras conmigo pero no puedo quitarte tu sueño" la tomó de la mano "Haz trabajado tanto para conseguir ese sombrero y si te vas conmigo, no podría perdonarme si Kakashi escoge a alguien más"

"Eso no importa"

"Si importa" dijo el pelinegro "Es lo que más has anhelado en esta vida, no puedo permitir que le des la espalda"

"Podríamos fugarnos y nunca regresar"

"No lo dices en serio, amas demasiado a la Aldea" dijo Sasuke "Hemos estado solos por tres años, podemos esperar otros tres" dijo y besó su mejilla.

"Tú mismo lo has dicho" dijo recuperando su actitud de siempre "han pasado tres años y el primer beso que me das es tan casto"

Habían llegado a un acuerdo, Sasuke podía vivir con eso.

"Si tanto querías un beso, lo hubieras pedido, Dobe" la molestó.

"Teme..."

Las quejas de Naruko quedaron sin ser escuchadas ya que Sasuke la había callado sellando sus labios con los de la rubia. Ella lo había pedido. Saboreó las emociones que ambos tenían guardadas desde su reencuentro durante la guerra. No había tiempo para emociones cuando el mundo entero dependía de ellos, ya hablarían después. La tomó del cuello mientras le expresaba todo aquello que ella le hacía sentir; nunca podría demostrar tanta vulnerabilidad con alguien más que con ella.

"Una cosa más antes que vayamos al cuarto" dijo Naruko "Si no regresas en tres años, nunca más regreses" dijo seria "Sasuke, si no vuelves a mí en exactamente tres años, no querré verte más; guardaré estos sentimientos y no hablaré más de lo que pasó entre nosotros" dijo captando la atención del pelinegro "Promételo, por favor, promete que regresaras"

"Lo prometo"

La noche fue testigo del cierre de aquel trato entre dos amantes. La luna iluminó aquellos cuerpos que prometían reencontrarse en exactamente tres años. La oscuridad fue el sello de aquella promesa que los dos juraron cumplir.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Ok, me tardé un poco más de lo esperado; pero la vida se puso en el camino y perdí la inspiración; cambié muchas cosas pero luego no me gustaban. En fin, ya está listo, espero que lo disfruten!**

* * *

'_Hoy llega_' pensó Naruko al abrir sus ojos.

La luz del sol pasaba por la cortina y le alumbraba la cara. Se estiró antes de pararse de la cama y abrió la ventana para dejar pasar el poco aire que corría. estaba emocionada; ya habían pasado tres años desde que Sasuke se había ido de la Aldea y ella había comenzado su entrenamiento para quitarle el sombrero a Kakashi.

'_El bastardo ni siquiera me envió una carta ni nada_' se lamentó la rubia. Ella sabía que su Teme no era la persona más cariñosa del mundo '_pero al menos pudo haberlo intentado_' Naruko juró darle una paliza cuando entrenaran juntos otra vez.

Naruko salió del Distrito Uchiha encaminada a la oficina del Hokage. Esa había sido su rutina por los últimos tres años; se paraba, descontaba un día más al calendario, desayunaba, juraba golpear al pelinegro y caminaba a la oficina de Kakashi. Claro, su entrenamiento kunoichi no había parado; inclusive se había vuelto sensei del nuevo equipo siete. Integrado por su alumno estrella Konohamaru, Udon y Moegi. Aunque el equipo no había durado mucho ya que los tres habían logrado volverse Chunin después de dos años. Ella había sido partícipe en varias misiones de escolta y sobre todo, de misiones políticas a las demás Aldeas.

Al ser la siguiente Hokage, tenía que mantener las buenas relaciones que se había logrado tras la Última Guerra Shinobi. Aunque para Naruko esas misiones eran realmente visitas a sus amigos. Gaara había intentado convencerla de quedarse con él en Suna; principalmente para que ésta no estuviera con el Uchiha. _Él no es bueno para ti_ había dicho el Kazekage, _no sé por qué los demás piensan que deberían estar juntos_. Gaara era el único, de entre todos los amigos _foráneos_ de Naruko, que pensaba que la pareja no debería de estar junta. También era del grupo selecto, aunque no tanto, de amigos de Naruko que sabía que ellos estaban en una relación. _Es tan obvio, cómo no se han dado cuenta en Konoha_, el pelirrojo había bufado cuando Naruko le contó de la situación que estaba viviendo en su Aldea.

Naruko le había contado a todos sus amigos foráneos que Konoha no sabía de su relación con Sasuke. Aunque ella creía que era demasiado obvia. Casi cada día era acorralada por Hinata, Sakura e Ino para hablar sobre sus sentimientos por cierto ex-vengador. Hinata no hablaba mucho realmente; pero la rubia estaba impresionada, y ligeramente ofendida, porque su mejor amiga no se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando entre ella y Sasuke. Claro, Naruko no era la persona más observadora; ¡pero hasta ella se había dado cuenta de la relación que tenía con Sasuke! Claro, los rivales nunca lo habían _formalizado_, pero ambos sabían que no podrían estar con nadie más mientras que el otro existiera.

"Buenos días Kakashi-sensei" dijo la rubia abriendo las puertas de la oficina de Kakashi. La rubia vio a otra figura en frente de su maestro y corrió hacia ella al darse cuenta que Sasuke ya estaba en la Aldea. "¡Teme!" gritó al golpearlo en el brazo"¿por qué no fuiste a la casa primero?"

"Ma ma, sigo siendo el Hokage Naruko-chan" dijo burlón Kakashi "ya estábamos por acabar, no tenías que gritar tan fuerte"

"Hn"

"No me vengas con tus monosílabos ahora Teme" lo amenazó la rubia "ni una carta, ni una de tus águilas" se quejó "tú y yo vamos a hablar muy seriamente" Naruko se tronó los dedos de sus manos de manera amenazante. Sasuke nunca lo admitiría pero tragó en seco y tembló ligeramente ante lo que le esperaba.

"Naruko, puedes tomarte el día, mañana retomaremos tu entrenamiento" dijo Kakashi "espero tu reporte completo para el final del día Sasuke" dijo el peligris mientras sacaba su Icha Icha edición especial y firmado por el mismísimo Jiraiya.

* * *

"¡Naru-chan!" los dos tórtolos apenas iban saliendo hacia el Distrito Uchiha cuando la voz de Hinata los detuvo. "Sasuke-kun, bienvenido" dijo la pelinegra al ver al acompañante de su amiga.

"Hinata-chan, ¿no podemos hablar después?" pidió la rubia "hay algo que tenemos que resolver Sasuke y yo"

"Está bien" dijo la ojigris "pero tienes que venir en cuanto antes a Ichiraku, los estaremos esperando ahí" dijo "¡no se tarden mucho!"

Hinata se fue directo a la tienda de ramen y aunque Naruko tenía ganas inmensas de un buen tazón de su ramen favorito, sabía que tenía que aclarar varias cosas con su Teme. Ambos fueron saltando por los techos de la Aldea para no ser interceptados por alguien más, no tenían tiempo para eso. Al llegar al Distrito Uchiha, Naruko puso un sello para que nadie más entrara sin su permiso; había muchas cosas que discutir y no iba a aceptar interrupciones. ¡Tres años sin su Teme! No sabía cómo le había hecho para sobrevivir.

"Bien, ahora..." dijo Naruko una vez que cerró la puerta de su casa "Teme..."

Naruko brincó hacia Sasuke y éste la cargó en sus brazos mientras ella le abrazaba. Cerraron el corto espacio entre ellos saludándose como solo los amantes sabían hacerlo. Sasuke sonrió una vez que se habían alejado.

"Ya que eso quedó atrás,, ¿podrías explicarme por qué decidiste cortar cualquier contacto conmigo?" preguntó la rubia "Tuve que enviar a Gamakichi hacia ti para observarte y asegurarme que estuvieras bien"

"Entonces sabes la razón por la cual no podía hablar contigo"

"Aún así Teme, tuviste la oportunidad de informar a Kakashi-sensei al menos una vez cada seis meses" dijo ella "o al menos pedir que te acompañase para deshacernos de la amenaza"

"Cuando mandé ese mensaje ya me había deshecho de la amenaza..."

"¿Estás seguro que no hay más Akatsukis escondidos por ahí?"

"Si los hay, me aseguraré de deshacerme de ellos también" dijo Sasuke "pero, estoy bastante seguro que ya no quedan más"

"Está bien, te perdono" dijo ella y se puso nerviosa "¿Puedo asumir que te quedarás conmigo ahora que volviste?"

"Hn"

"Quisiera una respuesta más creíble, por..." Sasuke decidió besarla para callarla.

"Eso responde tu pregunta, Dobe?" le sonrió de lado al verla sonrojarse.

"Teme..."

Al final ni fueron a encontrarse con Hinata y sus amigos, no tenían que dar explicaciones; es su culpa por no haberse dado cuenta antes.

* * *

"Naruko!" Ino llamó a la rubia al verla pasar por las tiendas en el centro de Konoha. "Los estuvimos esperando por dos horas, ¿qué pasó?"

"Gomen, gomen" se disculpó la rubia "nos quedamos hablando de las aventuras de Sasuke y para cuando nos dimos cuenta ya había pasado mucho tiempo y creímos que ya no estaban ahí"

"Mou" se quejó Ino "será otro día entonces"

"Claro" se despidió la rubia.

Naruko fue corriendo a encontrarse con Sasuke, quien se había adelantado cuando vio a la platinada acercarse a ellos. Le tomó de la mano y continuaron platicando; Ino no se percató del gesto y se metió a su tienda.

"Teme, ¿por qué te fuiste?" le reclamó Naruko.

"Hn" chistó el pelinegro sin mirar a Naruko "Ibas platicando conmigo, es tu culpa por irte con ella"

"¿Estás celoso Teme?" se burló la rubia.

"Hn" se soltó de su mano y caminó más rápido, ya casi era la hora de encontrarse con Tsunade.

"Espera… ¡Teme!"

* * *

"Ah, Naruko, Sasuke-kun" Sakura iba saliendo del hospital cuando vio al par de tórtolos acercarse al hospital, no se dio cuenta del enlace de las manos de sus compañeros.

"Sakura-chan" la saludó la rubia, Sasuke ni se inmutó. '_Otra más que trata de quitarme su atención_' pensó.

"Ya los iba a ir a buscar, Tsunade-sama los está esperando"

"Baa-chan sigue siendo tan desesperada como siempre" se burló la rubia. "¿Eh? ¡Teme!" Sasuke se había vuelto a separar de su pareja y ya estaba entrando al hospital. "Tengo que alcanzarlo, no vaya a ser que Baa-chan me regañe, nos vemos luego Sakura-chan"

"Esos dos..." suspiró Sakura con frustración al verlos meterse al hospital "Sasuke, ¿podrías ser más obvio?" se rió de su situación "¿Cuánto más tengo que esperar para que estén juntos?"

* * *

"Mocosos" dijo Tsunade al ver entrar a la pareja a su consultorio.

"Baa-chan" la saludó Naruko.

"¡Gaki!" se quejó la mayor "¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames así?"

"Baa-chan, solo dinos para qué querías vernos"

"Encontré la manera de regresarles su mano perdida" dijo "¿estarían dispuestos a recuperarla?"

"¡Si!" dijo la rubia emocionada.

"No" respondió el pelinegro.

"¿Eh? ¡¿Por qué no Teme?!" le reclamó la rubia.

Sasuke suspiró antes de contestarle. "Porque me sirve de recuerdo de lo que hice" dijo "Si lo arreglo, sería olvidar el daño que causé y no puedo hacer eso"

"Pero..."

"No Naruko, esta vez no cederé"

Tsunade no quiso cambiar la opinión del pelinegro. '_Como quiera_ _iba a ser difícil que sus células aceptaran las de Hashirama-oji-san_'.

"Todavía tengo que hacer unos ajustes, pero podemos hacer la cirugía la próxima semana" dijo la rubia mayor.

Naruko asintió con la cabeza y dejó la discusión con Sasuke para después.

* * *

"¿Seguro que no hay manera de hacerte cambiar de opinión Teme?" le preguntó la rubia al llegar a su casa.

"No, déjalo así"

"Pero..."

"Déjame cargar con esto al menos, por favor"

No era la primera vez que Sasuke le había pedido un favor, pero si era la primera vez que lo había escuchado tan triste. La rubió asintió y abrazó a su pareja.

"Está bien, no insistiré" dijo "pero la cirugía estará disponible si llegas a cambiar de opinión"

"Está bien Dobe"

* * *

"¡Por acá!"

La voz de Sakura resonó en el restaurante y la rubia volteó para ver a sus demás compañeros de generación. Había sido difícil convencer a Sasuke para que viniera pero lo había conseguido con un poco de chantaje. Naruko tomó la iniciativa y se sentó junto a Shikamaru, dejando el último asiento para Sasuke, quien se sentó junto a ella.

"Ya ordenamos, la comida no tarda en llegar" explicó Choji; estaban en el restaurante de su familia.

"¿Listo para recibirme en la oficina mañana, Shikamaru?" preguntó Naruko.

"Qué chica tan problemática" se quejó el pelinegro "Creí que tendría más tiempo para acostumbrarme a la idea de tener que trabajar juntos"

"No soy tan mala, ¿o si?"

"Es más fácil lidiar con el Rokudaime que contigo" le respondió "no quiero tener que irte a buscar para que hagas tu trabajo"

"Mou, Shikamaru, no puede ser tan malo" dijo Ino interrumpiendo la conversación "Naruko ha tenido tres años para madurar, ¿no puedes tenerle un poco de esperanza?"

"Si tu hubieras tenido que vivir lo que yo he vivido por tres años no estarías diciendo eso Ino" se quejó nuevamente Shikamaru.

"Mañana ya es el anunció, ¿no estás emocionada Naru-chan?" preguntó Hinata.

"Va a ser de los mejores días de mi vida, Hina-chan" sonrió la rubia "Me alegra que todos estén aquí cuando suceda" dijo mirando hacia su Teme.

"Hn" Sasuke miró hacia el otro lado y cruzándose de brazos "ya me he disculpado"

"Y ya te perdoné, Teme" le respondió la rubia sacándole la lengua.

"¿Ya se acomodaron bien en la casa, verdad?" preguntó Shikamaru.

"Obvio, el Teme casi no tiene ropa entonces no tuve que ceder mucho espacio de mi armario" dijo Naruko "debería donar los vestidos que usé para reunirme con las demás Aldeas, es muy cansado tener toda esa ropa y no usarla"

"Ya te dije que la podrías necesitar después Dobe" dijo Sasuke "tendrás que recibir y visitar a las Aldeas en algún otro momento"

"Puedes poner un Genjutsu sobre mi si es necesario Teme" le respondió la rubia.

"Claro, se me olvidaba que tendré que acompañarte en estas visitas" se quejó el pelinegro.

"¿Cómo que se te había olvidado?" preguntó Naruko "Teme, tienes que acompañarme, ¿o prefieres que lo haga Shikamaru?"

"Hn" Sasuke se volvió a cruzar de brazos y le lanzó una mirada asesina al susodicho.

Mientras todo esto sucedía, los que no estaban en la conversación estaban dando vueltas en su cabeza; no entendían lo que estaba pasando. '_¿Es una de las bromas de Naruko?_' pensaron colectivamente. Ino, siendo la más chismosa y curiosa de entre todos los presentes decidió vocalizar su confusión.

"¿Cómo? ¿Viven juntos?" preguntó Ino "¿En el mismo cuarto?"

"Claro que si Ino-chan, ¿por qué preguntas?" le respondió Naruko.

"Naruko, está bien que tengas que echarle un ojo a Sasuke-kun por un tiempo, pero no tienes que atarlo a ti todo el tiempo" dijo Sakura "estoy segura que no desertará otra vez"

"No lo hará, eso lo sé Sakura-chan" sonrió la rubia en respuesta a su amiga pelirrosa. "Pero tiene que dormir en algún lado en lo que renueva la casa de sus padres"

"Naru-chan, ¿no crees que es un poco excesivo que duerman en la misma cama?" preguntó Hinata.

"¿Por qué dices eso Hina-chan?"

"Pues porque eso lo hacen las parejas Naru-chan" dijo Hinata tratando de no sonrojarse, ¡estaban teniendo esta conversación con Sasuke presente!

"¡Pero Sasuke es mi pareja!" exclamó Naruko.

"Son una pareja de rivales Naru-chan, no es lo mismo que ser una pareja" dijo Hinata.

"¡Qué molesto!" dijo Shikamaru viendo como la rubia se reía de sus amigos. "¿No lo captan aún?"

"¿Qué?"

"¡Págame Shikamaru!" le exigió la rubia a su amigo.

"¿Huh?"

"¿Por qué siguen sin entenderlo?" se quejó el pelinegro.

"Llevan años sin saber, ¿de verdad quieres que tengamos esta conversación otra vez?" le preguntó.

Shikamaru le entregó el dinero que acordaron y suspiró fuertemente ante la negativa de sus compañeros.

"¡Son pareja!" les gritó "Llevan siendo pareja desde antes que Sasuke se fuera" les dijo "¿Lo entienden?"

Un silencio largo se hizo presente antes de ser interrumpido por Hinata.

"¿Eh? ¡Naru-chan!" dijo viendo a su amiga quien se reía a carcajadas "¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?"

"Porque ustedes piensan que soy demasiado estúpida para darme cuenta de lo obvio" dijo; no era reproche, ya había hecho las paces con ese asunto. "Puedo no darme cuenta de algunas cosas, ¿pero de verdad creen que lo iba a dejar ir así como así?"

"Dobe..."

"Nada de eso Teme" le reclamó Naruko.

"Bueno, el único consuelo que me queda es que todos ustedes van a pagar la mitad de lo que le debo a Naruko" dijo Shikamaru.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Sakura.

"Porque, a pesar de no poder participar oficialmente en la apuesta, yo les dije que ellos ya eran pareja desde antes del 'fin del mundo'" dijo Shikamaru "ustedes no quisieron escucharme y ni siquiera me pusieron en la lista..."

"¡Páguenme!" se burló la rubia quien terminó riéndose ante la queja colectiva de sus amigos. "Nunca apuesten contra un Uzumaki chicos"

* * *

**Ha sido todo, siento que al final Shikamaru está un poco OCC pero no hallaba otra manera de escribirlo, lo siento por eso. Espero no me odien por haberme tardado tanto. ¡Cuídense! **


End file.
